Push Over
Push Over is a game in which the contestant is shown a row of nine numbered blocks, which are comprised of the price of the prize (in order) and other decoy blocks at the beginning and/or end of the price. The last four digits (or five in the case of a five-digit price) are marked by a colored window. Gameplay *The contestant must push the blocks until the correct price is showing in the window. If they are correct, they win the prize. Any blocks that are pushed beyond the window fall into a box, permanently out of play, and cannot be recovered. During the game's first playing (and a few others after that), Bob Barker joked that the blocks cannot be retrieved because they "go to China" and even went so far as to look down inside the box and said he saw people eating chow mein. History *When the game first premiered, it received its first win. *On its first three playings, the box was red on March 3 (#1043K), March 26 (#1065K), and March 31, 1999 (#1073K) then it becomes yellow on its fourth playing on April 19, 1999 (#1091K). *While the window is shaded in blue, on the April Fool's Day 2016 (#7475K) episode, as a joke, it was yellow. The hands were also missing from the logo. *On May 3, 2016 (#7522K), the set got a new color scheme, the hands were removed, the squares were rearranged, and an additional curved triangle is installed behind the logo. Because, it was taped out of order, it did not immediately become permanent. On June 10, 2016 (#7575K), the new color scheme became permanent. *On January 8, 2019 (#8572K), Dameon McKinzie won an extra $20,000 courtesy of Publishers Clearing House for being the first contestant of the day to win their pricing game. It was played in the second slot. Trivia *The first price shown in the line has never been the correct price. *Push Over debuted on the final show with the “puffy” turntable walls. *On one episode, the price flap fell open as Bob was describing the game to the contestant, forcing him to award her the prize. *The very first numbered block can be any number but a "0". *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 38. *There are 9 blocks (at least in a playing for a 4 digit game), so there are 6 possible prices when playing for a 4 digit prize. However, since it's highly unlikely a number like 0, 1, 2, or even 3 will be the first digit, there are usually only 2 or 3 of those possible prices that seem likely to be the right one. *The falling blocks are audible because Push Over has a microphone inside its box. *Push Over was one of seven pricing games seen on the fifth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 19, 2007 (#4045K, aired out of order on November 20), October 26, 2007 (#4055K, aired out of order on October 18), October 31, 2007 (#4063K), November 5, 2007 (#4071K, aired out of order on November 28), November 12, 2007 (#4081K, aired out of order on November 14), and November 20, 2007 (#4092K), aired out of order on October 25). On the final episode of the group for the ninth/tenth taping session of the season, it was seen on January 25, 2008 (#4155K), replacing Lucky $even. International versions *On UK's Bruce's Price is Right, the game was played the same, except the blocks fell down "to Australia". On the 2006 Joe Pasquale UK version, it was played for a three-digit prize, the game had a pirate theme, and the blocks are eaten by a fish once they fall. Gallery First Look Push.png TPIR 99 Push Over closeup.png|From the very first playing of Push Over! Notice the red box on the right...if you can even see it. Push Over 1.jpg|OK, here's what the game looked like from 1999-2016. There's a yellow box. And who says you can't play for a car in this game? Push Over 2.jpg Push Over 3.jpg Push Over 4.jpg Push Over 5.jpg|Well, check this out; it's a win! pushoverapril1.jpg|Here's a playing from April 1, 2016 with the window shaded in yellow. Also, the hands in the logo are not present where they should be. pushoverapril1a.jpg|Unfortunately, that didn't help here. Premiere Playing (March 3, 1999, #1043K) pushoverpremiere1.jpg pushoverpremiere2.jpg pushoverpremiere3.jpg pushoverpremiere4.jpg pushoverpremiere5.jpg pushoverpremiere6.jpg pushoverpremiere7.jpg A Car Win on Christmas Eve (December 24, 2002, #2362K) pushoverchristmaseve2002-1.jpg pushoverchristmaseve2002-2.jpg pushoverchristmaseve2002-3.jpg pushoverchristmaseve2002-4.jpg pushoverchristmaseve2002-5.jpg pushoverchristmaseve2002-6.jpg pushoverchristmaseve2002-7.jpg Push Over for a Jeep Wrangler Sahara (February 5, 2003, #007SP, aired out of order on February 7, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) pushoverjeepsahara1.jpg pushoverjeepsahara2.jpg pushoverjeepsahara3.jpg pushoverjeepsahara4.jpg pushoverjeepsahara5.jpg Push Over for a Pair of Yamaha Mountain Max 700 Snowmobiles (May 3, 2003, #010SP) pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles1.jpg pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles2.jpg pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles3.jpg pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles4.jpg pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles5.jpg pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles6.jpg pushover2yamahamountainmax700snowmobiles7.jpg A Truck Win From the 32rd Season Premiere (September 22, 2003, #2601K) pushoverseason32premiere1.jpg pushoverseason32premiere2.jpg pushoverseason32premiere3.jpg pushoverseason32premiere4.jpg pushoverseason32premiere5.jpg pushoverseason32premiere6.jpg Push Over for a Chrysler Concorde (December 12, 2003, #2715K) pushoverchryslerconcorde1.jpg pushoverchryslerconcorde2.jpg pushoverchryslerconcorde3.jpg pushoverchryslerconcorde4.jpg pushoverchryslerconcorde5.jpg Push Over for a Fleetwood Gear Box Camping Trailer (December 13, 2003, #013SP) pushoverfleetwoodgearbox1.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox2.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox3.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox4.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox5.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox6.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox7.jpg pushoverfleetwoodgearbox8.jpg Push Over for a Reinell 185 18' Ski Boat (March 9, 2004, #2842K, aired out of order on March 1) pushoverreinellskiboat1.jpg pushoverreinellskiboat2.jpg pushoverreinellskiboat3.jpg pushoverreinellskiboat4.jpg pushoverreinellskiboat5.jpg pushoverreinellskiboat6.jpg Push Over for a Dodge Ram Quad Cab (April 16, 2005, #020SP, aired out of order on April 9) pushoverdodgeram1.jpg pushoverdodgeram2.jpg pushoverdodgeram3.jpg pushoverdodgeram4.jpg pushoverdodgeram5.jpg pushoverdodgeram6.jpg A Minivan Win from the 35th Season Premiere (September 18, 2006, #3681K) pushoverminivan2006-1.jpg pushoverminivan2006-2.jpg pushoverminivan2006-3.jpg pushoverminivan2006-4.jpg pushoverminivan2006-5.jpg pushoverminivan2006-6.jpg Push Over for a Yamaha Rhino 450 Off-Road Vehicle (June 4, 2007, #4021K) pushoveryamaharhino1.jpg pushoveryamaharhino2.jpg pushoveryamaharhino3.jpg pushoveryamaharhino4.jpg pushoveryamaharhino5.jpg pushoveryamaharhino6.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) pushover(6-12-2007)1.jpg pushover(6-12-2007)2.jpg pushover(6-12-2007)3.jpg pushover(6-12-2007)4.jpg pushover(6-12-2007)5.jpg Ineligible Contestant Plays Push Over (November 5, 2007, #4071K, aired out of order on November 28) pushoverineligablecontestant1.jpg pushoverineligablecontestant2.jpg pushoverineligablecontestant3.jpg pushoverineligablecontestant4.jpg pushoverineligablecontestant5.jpg|Not only did he not win the bed, but he was later found to be ineligable. Push Over for a Ford Focus Coupe S (October 10, 2008, #4455K, aired out of order on October 3) pushoverfordfocuscoupe1.jpg pushoverfordfocuscoupe2.jpg pushoverfordfocuscoupe3.jpg pushoverfordfocuscoupe4.jpg pushoverfordfocuscoupe5.jpg pushoverfordfocuscoupe6.jpg pushoverfordfocuscoupe7.jpg Push Over for a Chevrolet Malibu Hybrid (October 31, 2008, #4485K) pushovermalibuhybrid1.jpg pushovermalibuhybrid2.jpg pushovermalibuhybrid3.jpg pushovermalibuhybrid4.jpg pushovermalibuhybrid5.jpg pushovermalibuhybrid6.jpg A Technical Win in Push Over (September 21, 2009, #4831K) pushovertechnicalwin1.jpg pushovertechnicalwin2.jpg pushovertechnicalwin3.jpg pushovertechnicalwin4.jpg pushovertechnicalwin5.jpg|But, it seems Rich's description of the prize was incorrect. So, they have decided to give John the computer desk/cabinet and a 4GB HP computer. Push Over for a Child's Play Set and 2 Patio Heaters (December 22, 2009, #4962K) pushoverchildsplayset1.jpg pushoverchildsplayset2.jpg pushoverchildsplayset3.jpg pushoverchildsplayset4.jpg pushoverchildsplayset5.jpg pushoverchildsplayset6.jpg Push Over for a Sport Court Basketball Court & and a Harlem Globetrotters Experience (February 1, 2010, #5021K) pushoversportcourt1.jpg pushoversportcourt2.jpg pushoversportcourt3.jpg pushoversportcourt4.jpg pushoversportcourt5.jpg pushoversportcourt6.jpg pushoversportcourt7.jpg Push Over for a Maxum Sport Boat (April 21, 2010, #5133K) pushovermaxumboat.jpg pushovermaxumboat2.jpg pushovermaxumboat3.jpg|She pushes it to $35,791... pushovermaxumboat4.jpg|...but it's $25,235. pushovermaxumboat5.jpg|Drew confirms that she should've gone full-push. pushovermaxumboat6.jpg pushovermaxumboat7.jpg A Car Win From the 7,500th Show (September 28, 2011, #5643K) pushover7500thshow1.jpg pushover7500thshow2.jpg pushover7500thshow3.jpg pushover7500thshow4.jpg pushover7500thshow5.jpg pushover7500thshow6.jpg pushover7500thshow7.jpg Leticia Plays Push Over with Snoop Dogg (October 11, 2011, #5662K, aired out of order on January 2, 2012) pushoversnoopdogg1.jpg pushoversnoopdogg2.jpg pushoversnoopdogg3.jpg pushoversnoopdogg4.jpg pushoversnoopdogg5.jpg pushoversnoopdogg6.jpg pushoversnoopdogg7.jpg Push Over With An Alternate Light Cover (April 26, 2013, #6325K) pushover(4-26-2013)1.jpg pushover(4-26-2013)2.jpg pushover(4-26-2013)3.jpg pushover(4-26-2013)4.jpg pushover(4-26-2013)5.jpg pushover(4-26-2013)6.jpg Push Over for a Kymco MXU375 ATV and a Kymco Like 200i Motor-scooter (November 7, 2013, #6485K) pushoverkymcoatvscooter1.jpg pushoverkymcoatvscooter2.jpg pushoverkymcoatvscooter3.jpg pushoverkymcoatvscooter4.jpg pushoverkymcoatvscooter5.jpg pushoverkymcoatvscooter6.jpg pushoverkymcoatvscooter7.jpg Push Over With a Yellow Window (April 1, 2016, #7475K) pushoveraprilfools2016-1.jpg pushoveraprilfools2016-2.jpg pushoveraprilfools2016-3.jpg pushoveraprilfools2016-4.jpg pushoveraprilfools2016-5.jpg pushoveraprilfools2016-6.jpg Second Look Debut of Push Over's Second Color Scheme (May 3, 2016, #7522K) pushover (5-3-2016) 1.jpg Pushover2016.jpg|Here's the repainted Push Over set. The letters are in yellow and the hands are removed. pushover (5-3-2016) 2.jpg pushover (5-3-2016) 3.jpg pushover (5-3-2016) 4.jpg First Loss With Blue & Yellow Color Scheme (July 4, 2016, #7601K) pushover(7-4-2016)1.jpg pushover(7-4-2016)2.jpg pushover(7-4-2016)3.jpg pushover(7-4-2016)4.jpg pushover(7-4-2016)5.jpg pushover(7-4-2016)6.jpg Push Over for a Chevrolet Camaro (May 16, 2017, #7942K, aired out of order on May 18) pushovercamaro1.jpg pushovercamaro2.jpg pushovercamaro3.jpg pushovercamaro4.jpg pushovercamaro5.jpg From December 20, 2017 (#8133K) pushover (12-20-2017) 1.jpg Pushover2017.png pushover (12-20-2017) 2.jpg pushover (12-20-2017) 3.jpg pushover (12-20-2017) 4.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Push Over (March 1, 2018, #8234K) pushoverdeafcontestant1.jpg pushoverdeafcontestant2.jpg pushoverdeafcontestant3.jpg pushoverdeafcontestant4.jpg|Whoops! Stopped 2 blocks too soon. 11-Year Old Contestant Plays Push Over (March 21, 2018, #8263K) pushovertween1.jpg pushovertween2.jpg pushovertween3.jpg pushovertween4.jpg pushovertween5.jpg Dameon's $20,000 PCH Win (January 8, 2019, #8572K) pushoverpch2019-1.jpg pushoverpch2019-2.jpg pushoverpch2019-3.jpg pushoverpch2019-4.jpg pushoverpch2019-5.jpg pushoverpch2019-6.jpg pushoverpch2019-7.jpg Grammy Push Over (February 8, 2019, #8615K) grammypushover1.jpg grammypushover2.jpg grammypushover3.jpg grammypushover4.jpg grammypushover5.jpg grammypushover6.jpg Push Over for an $11,000+ Trip to Hong Kong (February 19, 2019, #8632K, aired out of order on May 28) dreamcarpushover1.jpg dreamcarpushover2.jpg dreamcarpushover3.jpg dreamcarpushover4.jpg dreamcarpushover5.jpg dreamcarpushover6.jpg Push Over for a Surfboard Outdoor Shower and a Hot Tub (June 6, 2019, #8784K) pushoversurfboardshowerhottub1.jpg pushoversurfboardshowerhottub2.jpg pushoversurfboardshowerhottub3.jpg pushoversurfboardshowerhottub4.jpg pushoversurfboardshowerhottub5.jpg pushoversurfboardshowerhottub6.jpg pushoversurfboardshowerhottub7.jpg Rosendo's Car and $9,000 Win (October 10, 2019, #8844K) pushover9000thshow1.jpg pushover9000thshow2.jpg pushover9000thshow3.jpg pushover9000thshow4.jpg pushover9000thshow5.jpg pushover9000thshow6.jpg|Rosendo has won the Mazda 3 Sport and $9,000. pushover9000thshow7.jpg pushover9000thshow8.jpg pushover9000thshow9.jpg A Push Over Win With Sam's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 16, 2019, #8853K, aired out of order on October 15) pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $6,371. pushoverbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg Push Over With Diplo (January 22, 2020, #8993K, aired out of order on January 23) pushoverdiplo1.jpg pushoverdiplo2.jpg pushoverdiplo3.jpg pushoverdiplo4.jpg pushoverdiplo5.jpg pushoverdiplo6.jpg pushoverdiplo7.jpg pushoverdiplo8.jpg pushoverdiplo9.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:March Pricing Games